falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King Island Military Base
'King Island Military Base '''is a Pre-War naval facility occupied by the Australian and American militaries before the Great War of 2077. The military base is located at the northern tip of King Island, Tasmania. Since the war, the KIMB has been unoccupied, still housing its treasure trove of Pre-War military supplies. History The King Island Military Base was built in 2065 as a home for the Australian Navy in the Bass Strait. With economic depressions and food shortages rapidly forcing many Tasmanian families into poverty, Victoria began to suffer from an influx of refugees from the Southern State. The KIMB was constructed in an attempt to stifle this migration, as well as cracking down on smuggling going into the state (Ores, Oars and Mores lobbied particularly hard for this reason). Construction began in 2033, with excavation and construction completed on October 8, 2065. On October 9th, the cruiser ''HMAS Gallipoli docked in the harbour, ready to begin anti-refugee and anti-smuggling activities in the New Year. Outside events prevented this from coming to fruition. China's invasion of Papua and New Guinea through a spanner in all Australian plans, forcing them to rapidly shift. Troops were swapped around the country, with the best soldiers of the Army and Navy rapidly deployed to the north. As such, King Island was left unoccupied until late December 2066, when the American Military requested its transfer to their possession for undisclosed activities. The Australian government was in no position to refuse the Yankees. Yankee's Doodle Dandily Under the Americans, the Military Base underwent a massive change. The basic chain link fences which surrounded the facility before were reinforced with concrete, more chain link and razor wire and numerous guard towers. Quonset Huts appeared throughout the enclosed area, housing nearly 300 US Military Personnel. The local economy boomed; soldiers on leave would visit the pubs around the island, charming the women and irritating the local men. Within the Kings Island Military Base, all manner of military R&D was underdone for the US Navy and Marines. With the great distance between King Island and the frontlines in Papua and New Guinea and Anchorage, Alaska, the base was useless to the war effort. It's seclusion allowed the Americans to undertake numerous experiments without judgement from back home. The combat armour used by Marines in the Yangtze Campaign was prototyped here. This facility was integral to the development of naval technology for the US Military. Around 2077, the head researcher at King Island, Joseph Richard-Macabe, began development of a gauss weapon prototype, based around a battle rifle platform, instead of the traditional sniper rifle. While some large prototypes were sent for testing in Boston, Richard-Micabe continued to attempt to shrink the weapon to a smaller, more portable size. It is unknown how far into this program the researcher got before the bombs dropped. It's the End of the World as We Know It On the 23rd of October 2077, the Great War began. The Chinese's vast network of spies (especially rife in Ores, Oars and Mores) had alerted the communists to the secret US experimentation going on in the King Island Military Base. An unnamed Chines Submarine had entered the Bass Strait on October 19. When orders were given to launch, the King Island Military Base was hit with three tactical nuclear devices, blasting the outlying area to pieces. The missiles not only killed the Americans outright but also trapped them in now irradiated bunkers. For most of the base's personal, they died from radiation poisoning, lack of oxygen or dehydration. Some managed to make it out of the area but these soldiers were often lynched by the local populace, blaming the Americans for starting the war. This high degree of radiation protected the facility from the looting occurring directly after the war. With the base's personnel dead but its security still operational, it remained untouched by human hands for the next 210 years. Layout The King Island Military Base hugs the Bass Strait on one side with hills and forests protecting its other flanks. Three large craters pock the surrounding areas, remnants of the Chinese nuclear strikes in the area. The base itself is protected by a double lining of (now very rusty) chain link and razor wire fences. Guard towers can be seen watching over the facility in all directions. The base itself is divided into two primary areas: the Huts and the Docks. The docks are two long concrete piers, stretching out into the sea. Large military crates, hefty crates and looming towers can be found out here, as well as numerous Mirelurks (including the facility's resident Mirelurk Queen). Outside the docks, 3 unnamed vessels can be found, their contents and structure eroded by the salt water. The Huts are a series of six Quonset Huts lining a road extending from the Docks to the base's exterior. Among these are a men and women's barracks, the armoury, a small clinic and two R&D labs, one for the development of armour and one for the development of weaponry. Time has eroded and rusted these structures, with much of the Men and Women's Barracks having collapsed under the elements. The clinic and weaponry lab have been similarly damaged yet still remain standing. Hazards There are three main dangers present around the King Island Military Base: radiation, monsters and Pre-War base defences. The radiation around the base is the single greatest deterrent for would-be adventurers. Around the Bass Strait, radiation rarely gets to dangerous levels (the waters around the shore are the most irradiated parts of a person's daily life at 1 rad/s). At the military base, radiation can range anywhere from 2 rad/s to 15+ rad/s. Hazmat and radiation suits are rare around the Strait, making diving around this area dangerous no matter how well armed a person is. The second large threat to explorers are the sea monsters. Mirelurks and Anglers both prowl the waters around the base, luring in prey of all sizes. The mirelurks have completely entrenched themselves in the area. A mirelurk queen can even be found in the area. Dozens of smaller mirelurks, ranging from hatchlings to hunters, can also be found. The anglers and mirelurks are often seen in combat with one another. If an explorer can overcome the sea monsters and the radiation, they must deal with the base defences. Any incursions into the interior of the base will bring intruders face to face with turrets and robots, ranging from the humble Protectron to the incredibly dangerous Sentry Bot. All in all, the facility is incredibly dangerous for anyone attempting to access it, making its riches even more appealing. Category:Tasmania Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Places